Alexius
Alexius is the commander of the Legion Under the Black Sun's 2nd Cohort. He is ranked second out of all of the commanders, meaning he is only weaker than Jaco. Alexius is also the only member of the Legion to be seen in public prior to the Legion announcing their existence to the world, earning him the title Blue Devil. Appearance Alexius has blue skin, with red markings going down the sides of his face from his eyes, like tear marks. He has pointed ears, brown eyes, and white, shaggy hair. He dresses in a red jumpsuit, with the symbol of Legion Under the Black Sun on his chest. Over it he wears a white and yellow chest plate with a green center that also bears the symbol for the Legion. He also wears black gauntlets, and a long armored skirt. When exerting a large amount of magic power however, this armor breaks off. Personality Alexius is single-minded in his goals. He not only wishes to help Typhos conquer the world, but also he wishes to replace Jaco as the general of the Legion, and become the new Primus Pilus. Although he's unwilling to commit the ultimate taboo of killing him. Because of his dream he trains relentlessly in order to become stronger, and one day surpass his rival. When in combat he can quickly be driven to anger by taunts, and an inability to defeat an opponent. The later form of anger is generally based around when losing a battle as opposed to fighting evenly. This sometimes causes him to inadvertedly active his Dragon Force, or Dragonification. After training under William Mercury, Alexius became much more calm. It takes a great deal more to aggravate him, but he lacks the same complete emotional control that William possesses. His better emotional control now allows him to more effectively use Energy Manipulation. History Like every other member of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Alexius was created by Proserpina's sculpting, and brought to life using Typhos' Personification Magic, using the magic container of Saul Peregrine. The process of creating him was the most difficult, and Alexius was the last of the dolls created by Typhos. Synopsis Aether and Nina: A Fated Meeting in Bantia Magic and Abilities Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic: Alexius is able to use this magic because he was created using a portion of Saul Peregrine's Magic Container. This allows him to access all of his abilities, although to a weaker degree at the time of creation. Through rigorous training he managed to overcome this weakness. He can transform his body into lightning to move at high speeds, outpacing most individuals. He's also capable of freely moulding the lightning into any shape he desires. Alexius' lightning also has the numbing effect normally attributed to Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, numbing the body with the electrical damage and simulating paralysis. Alexius is capable of altering the volts, or amps in his lightning, allowing for him to generate great heat, or powerful electric pulses. His lightning is capable of destroying an entire city block, similarly to Laxus Dreyar when intimidating Orga Nanagear. It is also notable that despite technically being a Second Generation Dragon Slayer, his power level and skills are more similar to a First Generation Dragon Slayer. With this magic, Alexius was able to defeat two of the beasts controlled by Nina Firart in one blow each. Despite its seeming focus on raw power, Alexius is still capable of utilizing this magic for defensive purposes. He can manipulate his lightning in order to create shields, capable of blocking incredibly fast sword strikes, and shocking whoever made contact in the first place. These lightning shields are capable of blocking both blunt and serrated attacks, giving Alexius an excellent form of offense and defense. The angrier Alexius gets, the more powerful his lightning becomes, eventually being able to overcome insulators such as enchanted rubber, with burn said materials to a crisp. * Lightning Dragon's Roar: Alexius gathers lightning in his mouth and releases it in the form of a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. A side-effect of being hit by this attack is the lightning paralyzes them, preventing them from escaping Alexius' next attack. Like Laxus Dreyar's Roar, this one does not require any particularly long prep, mostly just cocking the head backwards and firing the beam. * Lightning Dragon's Blue Bolt: Alexius creates a sphere of lightning in his hand. He then blasts several arrow-shaped bolts of lightning at his opponent from the sphere. They're capable of mild tracking, temporary paralysis, and piercing through the target. Alexius can continue to fire more lightning bolts until the sphere in his hand disappears. This is about thirty to fifty bolts, depending on the size of the sphere at the time of creation. * Lightning Dragon's Thunder Stroke: Alexius gathers lightning in his hand as he holds it behind himself. He then punches forward, sending a large blast of lightning towards his opponent that paralyzes the target. He can also use this spell at close range in order to deal great, paralyzing, blunt damage in the form of a powerful punch. This spell was first seen being used on Nina Firart's Sabertooth, Azmos, utilizing the punching variation of this spell, and knocking him out in open strike. * Lightning Dragon's Electric Pulse: Alexius gathers his lightning in the shape of a blue sphere firing off many electrodes. He then greatly expands it within a second, generating a power blast of lightning that sends anyone within its twenty meter range reeling backwards. This also short circuits electrical equipment, including that created by magics like Weakness, even if the material in question has been lightning proofed. This spell is similar to a weaker version of Red Lightning. * Lightning Dragon's Crash Hammer: Alexius gathers lightning in his hands, gathering it into the shape of a war hammer. This spell is capable of hitting opponents with the same force as an actual war hammer, but greatly amplified by the speed in which Alexius can strike targets with it, despite the hammer feeling practically weightless in his hands. It can smash through Adamantine, and can be transformed into a bolt of lighting that can shock people through defenses. This shocking aspect is also present in it's normal lightning hammer form, allowing him to bypass through most defenses (as long as the material is not a strong enough insulator), and deal bone-shattering damage to opposition. * Lightning Dragon's Gamma Knife: Not quite on the scale as the other spells of Alexius, but still just as effective nonetheless. Alexius creates a small, yet highly compressed, bolt of lightning in his hand, shaped as a small knife. He then stabs his opponent with the knife, discharging all of the lighting into whatever he's struck, even burning through insulators such as rubber. Unlike his other spells, which spread a high amount of damage over a large area, this focuses all of the power onto one individual, discharging enough lightning into an individual that it leaves a hole inside the target. While discharging, lightning spreads from all directions from where the knife made contact, making it dangerous to approach as well. This spell is most effective during one on one confrontations. Alexius can also increase the length of the dagger into the shape of a spear. When using the spell this way, he can throw the spear with the same effect and power as the standard knife, possessing great throwing accuracy. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: ** Raijū Power: Thunder Death Sphere: Alexius creates a powerful sphere of lightning that continuously increases in size. After reaching optimal size (approximately 30 meters in diameter), he throws it at his target, generating a large electrical explosion that decimates anyone in the way. The lightning is capable of completely destroying the landscape of the area of impact, capable of uprooting trees and pushing away boulders that are not in the immediate area of effect. After this spell is completed it leaves a giant scar on the land from where it touches down. Dragon Force: Alexius can use Dragon Force, but initially only when overcome with emotion of any kind. After being defeated by William Mercury however, he learned to activate this form at will. This increases his power exponentially, allowing him to use even more powerful attacks, and increase his speed. The destructive power of his lightning is so great that it can effortlessly create large craters in the ground. Although he initially had difficulty maintaining this form, Alexius was able to gain immense power through intense training, allowing him to maintain it as long as a First Generation Dragon Slayer. This form also covers his body in flesh-colored scales, gives him red sclera, and causes his hair to stick up. His armor also breaks off due to the immense increase in power. * Hidden Lightning Form - Raijū Power: Thunderbird: An advanced form of the Thunder Death Sphere. Alexius gathers lightning in a sphere, like before. He then forms it into the shape of a large bird. After that he sends the bird at his opponent, piercing through his opponent's body, and greatly shocking them. The bird acts as if it's sentient, flying around at Alexius' will, and hunting down his target. Alexius can also ride on top of the bird, with only himself being unaffected to the shocking ability of the spell. It can remain intact even after its initial strike, allowing it to strike through the target multiple times, or multiple targets before finally dissipating. It takes approximately five minutes for the entire bird to dissipate, in which time it can manage to deal an extreme amount of damage to Alexius' targets. Although this spell relies more on piercing power than explosive power than the Thunder Death Sphere, this spell has equal, if not more destructive power than the other spell. * Semi-Dragon Force: A form that Alexius can enter a will. It is essentially a weaker version of Alexius' Dragon Force, but he can activate it at will as opposed to requiring emotional stimulus. This power is similar to Third Generation Dragon Slayer's Drives, having about the same power increase. Alexius is capable of the same feats as when he is in his full Dragon Force, but to a lesser scale. He also gains a more vibrant aura, but none of the other physical changes typical of Dragon Force. The surge in power is still great enough to shatter the armor that Alexius wears. Black Lightning Dragon Mode: Through rigorous training, Alexius unlocked this power, hidden in the magic container of Saul Peregrine. This combines his lightning with shadows, allowing for greater fluidity of his spells, and increased power. He can also transform into a shadow form that shocks everyone that touches it, on top of the standard intangibility that most Shadow Dragon Slayers have while in their shadow form. This black lightning also has the same abilities as his regular lightning, but enhanced. Due to the fluidic nature of the black lightning, Alexius is also capable of freely manipulating the direction of his black lightning, even after it's left contact from his body. This is evident by the movement of his body, most notably his hands. His Black Lightning has been trained to a level similar to Magic Barrier Particles, with the shadows forcing their way into his target's body through the wounds the lightning leave, and blocking blood flow. The heat of his black lightning also burns eternano in a similar manner, although not nearly as effective at destroying magical attacks as the Flame of Rebuke is. The shadows can be worked out of the body, as long as the afflicted does not use too much magic power in a two week period. This ability allows Alexius to defeat opponents who are stronger than him, as he did with Aether Cade. As the form of his Lightning has also changed, it cannot be redirected or tracked like normal Lightning Magic can, as it is completely different in nature. He can also combine this Mode with his Dragon Force in order to utilize his Black Lightning Dragon Mode spells at an even greater level of power, equivalent to that of a Dragon Force increase in power. * Black Lightning Dragon's Roar: An enhanced version of the Lightning Dragon's Roar. Alexius inhales deeply and fires a blast of black lightning from his mouth. By moving his head, Alexius can also change the trajectory of this spell, and even cause it to move in arc shapes instead of straight directions, allowing it to move in order to avoid any shields placed to defend against this spell. It also has all the properties and destructive power of the his regular Lightning Dragon's Roar, but to a greater degree. * Black Lightning Dragon's Dark Cannon: A spell that is similar in appearance and preparation to the Plasma Dragon's Electron Cannon. Alexius cups his hands, and charges his black lightning in the shape of a sphere. He then blasts it at his opponent, causing great electrical damage. Like all other Black Lightning Dragon Mode spells that Alexius uses, this one can be redirected based upon Alexius' will. Aether Cade has noted that this spell is just as strong as his own Electron Cannon. He can also use a weaker and quicker one-handed version. This spell was strong enough to cause debilitating damage to Aether in one blow, and was fast enough that Aether was forced to block it with his body when Alexius aimed for Nina Firart. * Black Lightning Dragon's Volley: Alexius holds his hand above his head, collecting a large amount of condensed black lightning in the shape of a sphere. He then throws the sphere into the air, and it explodes, sending several beams of black lightning from every angle, bombarding anyone with a barrage of black lightning that wasn't inside the epicenter of the volley (this is where the ball was created, allowing Alexius to not be struck by his own attack). Only the exceptionally fast can dodge every beam from this spell. * Black Lightning Dragon's Rebel Panther: Alexius creates a large cat out of his black lightning which then charges at the victim. It's incredibly fast, moving at lightning fast speeds, and can use the shadows that make up its body to phase through attacks sent towards it. The panther acts sentient, roaring, biting, and slashing at its target, with each attack dealing the appropriate kind of cutting or blunt damage, along with electrical shocks. For a final blow, the panther latches onto the target, then creates an electrical explosion that greatly damages whoever was in the area of effect, especially the target itself. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision: ** Raijū Power: Black Thunderbird: A shadow enhanced version of the Thunderbird. Due to the more fluidic nature of Alexius' Black Lightning, he doesn't need to gather the lightning into a sphere before transforming the black lightning into a bird. This bird has all the abilities of the standard Thunderbird, but enhanced with shadows. This version of the Thunderbird is capable of freely changing its shape, shifting into shadows to avoid attacks, and forming weapons on its body. Mostly it creates blades with its wings, and sharpens its talons. The bird can also send off its serrated feathers as a projectile to cut and shock its targets. Alexius is still capable of riding this bird, and has immunity towards its black lightning. This spell, in general, can only be fully controlled while Alexius is in Dragon Force. This is Alexius' most powerful spell. Dragonification: As Saul Peregrine was capable of this power, Alexius is capable of utilizing Partial Dragonification. When undergoing the transformation, he appears as a smaller version of Saul Peregrine in the same state, possessing a striped pattern of blue and black scales. This transformation covers his body in Dragon scales, increasing resistance to all manner of attacks, but not granting him the same immunity as a normal Dragon. The power of his normal spells are dramatically increased, and his power is increased tenfold. He is even capable of effortlessly discharging electricity, and destroying the landscape with his lightning. This state can be activated from his base state, Dragon Force, or Semi-Dragon Force. He can also combine this with his Black Lightning Dragon Mode for even more power. This turns his blue scales black, and causes wisps of shadows to come off of his body. Saul is also capable of partial transformations, turning select body parts of his into Draconic limbs and sprouting his wings from his back. The more Dragon blood that Saul bathes in, the stronger this state becomes. * Flight: Alexius is capable of natural flight with his new wings, allowing for the conservation of magical energy. His flight speed is incredibly fast, allowing him to move from place to place in instants, mostly increased in speed by propulsion from his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. The wings are also very durable, and can be used to block attacks. The wings are, of course, made from the same scales as Alexius' regular Dragon scales. * Enhanced Strength: Saul's already incredible strength is increased even further in this form. He's easily capable of lifting incredibly heavy objects that ordinarily he couldn't lift, or if it would, at least, take a more considerable amount of time to carry. * Enhanced Durability: Saul's scales increase his already immense durability, allowing him to deflect attacks, and more easily resist damage from attacks that normally would be detrimental to his body. Unique Physiology: As a doll, he doesn't need to breath, eat, or sleep, and has deadened nerves. This last ability allows him to not feel pain from certain attacks, but recognize when he's in danger of being destroyed. He also lacks blood, and any other internal liquids, making clothes unnecessary, and he is capable of surviving extreme temperatures. Due to a lack of any organic tissue, this also gives him immunity to all diseases and poisons. Expert Energy Manipulation: After his defeat at the hands of William Mercury, and after the Svartalfar War, Alexius became a student of William's. He is capable of manipulating his eternano due to increased control over his emotional state. This allows him to better control his energy, never using any more than he needs to in combat. Alexius can also use this skill in order to cover his body in a thin layer of eternano, and negate the defensive capabilities of opposition that become intangible. This skill is very invaluable against enemies that use magics like Water, or can otherwise transform into their elements. He can also use this ability to peel off magical defenses, which works similarly to burning them off when used with his Dragon Slayer Magic. His skill in the emotional form of Energy Manipulation, his skill is not as great as William's, as Alexius still has some trouble controlling them. Enhanced Senses: As a Dragon Slayer, Alexius has enhanced senses of smell and hearing. His sense of smell is highly acute, allowing him to smell and recognize any scent, as well as discover the location of hidden enemies. His sense of hearing is also acute, allowing him to hear even the smallest of sounds around him. His Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic also gives him an enhanced sense of touch, due to the electrical field his body outputs. He can use his enhanced senses in order to effectively combat enemies when blinded, or ensure that his enemies can't hide from him when out of his sight. These senses only fail him against enemies able to completely wipe away their presence, such as Jaco or Reaper using Stealth, but even then he is still capable of feeling them with his electric field. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Alexius is capable of fighting evenly with even the most skilled of unarmed combatants, with or without magic. He generally combines his lightning with hand to hand combat abilities to deal devastating attacks to his opponent. His hand to hand skills allowed him to easily fight off Nina Firart's beasts with only physical blows enhanced by his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Immense Strength: Alexius can shatter bones in a punch, and deal incredible amounts of damage to his opponents using pure physical force. Alexius is also capable of lifting incredibly heavy objects and also throwing them. He was able to knock two of the beasts controlled by Nina Firart in one blow each, enhanced by his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Immense Durability: Alexius is capable of taking a multitude of attacks, and then continue fighting like nothing happened. He can even take strong blows directly to his face or body, and, without the slightest bit of hesitation, retaliate before his opponent can escape his range. He was capable of taking multiple blows from Aether Cade, and, at the end of their battle, flew off as if he hadn't taken any injuries. Immense Speed: Alexius is capable of moving at a very high rate of speed, mostly due to his Lightning Magic. This allows him to easilly outmaneuver opponents, and match speed with those that utilize speed enhancing magic. His speed is considered second only to Velocity, whose magic is completely based around speed. He was fast enough to move faster than the eye could see while combating Nina Firart, outmaneuvering her beasts, and moving behind her in an instant, as well as react to an oncoming attack from her Sabertooth Azmos, and deal his own attack. He even matched the speed of Aether Cade, although he was generally outmatched in power and skill. His fast movements merely appeared as quick flashes of lightning. Immense Magic Power: In part from where he received his magical container from, Alexius has an immense amount of magic power, like all other commanders of the Legion Under the Black Sun. It is enough to have him ranked as the commander of the 2nd Cohort of the Legion, meaning he's only weaker than Jaco. His position also means his power is equivalent to Vega, who is capable of fighting evenly with Jaco. He is even said to have surpassed Saul Peregrine in power, the one who he received his magical container from. He was capable of overwhelming a Mage the caliber of Nina Firart and her beasts with relative ease, and later went on to fight somewhat evenly with Aether Cade in his base state, even defeating him, but with a dirty trick. He was even capable of fighting evenly with William Mercury, the current guild master of Dragon Gunfire (then an S-Class Mage and the second strongest member of the guild) in one on one combat, barely losing to his opponent when he lost control of his emotions. When exerting a large amount of Magical energy, his aura appears as an electric blue, and black surrounded by red when using his Black Lightning Dragon Mode. Trivia Alexius' appearance is based off of Mira from Dragon Ball Online. Alexius, despite being ranked second of the commanders, is approximately equal to Vega in power. Alexius is the first of the commanders of the Legion Under the Black Sun to chronologically appear in Black Dwarf Star's storylines. Initially, Vega was going to be the commander of the 2nd cohort, but after Black Dwarf Star thought of Alexius, Vega was turned into just Proserpina's bodyguard. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Lightning Magic User